NES (skin)
|image= |link=http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120607123430/nitrome/images/1/15/NES_Skin_big.png |released=January 24th 2011 |feature=Nitrome Enjoyment System games |special=First with multiple screenshots |avatarsFromSkin = |avatarsInSkin = }} The NES is a skin released January 24th 2011 on Nitrome.com to coincide with the release of its second NES game, The Bucket. The skin has several screenshots of previously and yet to be released Nitrome Enjoyment System games, including some images of NES related content. It is unknown if all the games shown will be released in flash, but seems likely that they will be, particularly the ones bearing a resemblance to other games such as Balloon, Ninja and Shoot. Description The skin has fifteen tiles, each one displaying an NES game or the general system and its features. The tiles are, in order, from left to right and top to bottom, Ninja, Pop Bros, Fighting Game, Shoot, Nitrometris, 3D Game, The Bucket, Super Treadmill, NES Sky Serpents, Cuboy Game, Balloon, Medieval RPG Game, and Maths. The list of the articles for each individual tile is located below. Appearances File:NES_Skin_big.png|650px rect 1 0 278 277 Ninja rect 278 1 551 276 Pop Bros. rect 549 1 826 278 Fighting game rect 828 1 1101 276 Shoot rect 1101 3 1374 276 Nitrometris rect 1 280 276 551 Surface rect 276 275 551 550 The Bucket rect 551 275 828 550 Nitrome Enjoyment System rect 826 275 1103 552 Super Treadmill rect 1101 275 1374 550 NES Sky Serpents rect 3 550 276 823 Cuboy game rect 278 550 551 823 Turbo controller rect 551 548 824 823 Balloon rect 826 550 1103 823 Knight Trap rect 1101 550 1374 823 Maths default This is the NES skin, the first skin Nitrome made for their website with only screenshots desc none *Takeshi (Mega Mash, Ninja) *Guards (Mega Mash, Ninja) *Ultraman (Pixel Pop, Pop Bros.) *Female superhero (Pop Bros.) *Raccoon (Fighting Game & The Bucket) *Fish fighters (Fighting Game) *Wolf (Shoot) *Zombie head (Shoot) *Bat (Shoot) *Cuboy (Cuboy Game, Nitrometris) *Tetris blocks (Nitrometris) *Cube (Surface) *Mystical flying fish (The Bucket) *Billy (Super Treadmill) *Young Norse warrior (Sky Serpents, NES Sky Serpents) *Worm serpent (Sky Serpents, NES Sky Serpents) *Balloon (Balloon) *Princess Nectarine (Knight Trap) *Knights (Knight Trap) *Villagers (Knight Trap) *Slimes (Knight Trap) *Brain (No game) *Penguin (Avalanche) *Snail (Cuboy Game) Games *Ninja *Pop Bros *Fighting Game* *Shoot *Nitrometris *Surface *The Bucket *Super Treadmill *NES Sky Serpents* *Cuboy Game* *Balloon *Medieval RPG game *Maths * - Unofficial Name Other Appearances *Turbo Controller blueprint *Nitrome Enjoyment System logo Hints Foreshadowing It was believed that all the NES games on the skin were going to be released as NES games. In March, Nitrome previewed an image of a game involving knights and traps. The name was revealed to be Knight Trap, which had characters and enemies that had been shown in an image on the NES skin. The characters and image on the NES Skin was later believed to be a foreshadowing of Knight Trap. In March, Mat Annal posted a video of a tech demo, demonstrating a mechanic they were going to implement into a future game. The video had commentary with Mat Annal and Luis Romero, Mat who had said that the 3D game in the NES Skin - drawn in wireframe graphics - was actually an image of a main game that Nitrome was making. He also said that the image was inserted into the skin as a tongue-and-cheek joke. This later developed into the game Flat Pack six years later. Games hinted Although the NES skin does not include any screenshots of presumably actual games, it included screenshots that featured characters, enemies, and (sometimes) elements from an upcoming game in a setting that never appeared in the actual game. Hidden avatar gift On December 17th and 20th 2014, Nitrome hid two avatar gifts in the NES skin, obtainable only by those who had a Nitrome account. Clicking the gift grants the viewer an avatar. Trivia * On the screen for the NES (in the middle of the skin), the logo looks very much like the Nintendo 64 Logo. * 52 in 6 is not featured in the skin. * This whole skin may have been a hint for Mega Mash. * The segment of the skin where the Slayer appears appears to be a game visually similar to the game Space Harrier. * This is the first skin that features Cuboy. Category:Skins Category:Nitrome Enjoyment System